1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method (and system) for generating an ontology, and more particularly, a method of generating an ontology which determines plural concepts from a data set by using a first predetermined pattern, uses a second predetermined pattern to determine a relationship between the plural concepts, and between a concept and a concept token in the plural concepts, and generates the ontology based on the relationship.
2. Description of the Related Art
The aim of semantic web services is to implement a required task through automatic discovery, matching and composition of web services. This is difficult because the interface descriptions of web services are often terse and cryptic, especially when the services are generated by wrapping legacy code.
Much research has been performed on web service matching. Some researchers have taken a machine learning approach to web service classification. However, these approaches treat all terms from a Web Service Definition Language (WSDL) document as simply a “bag of words” and do not guarantee a match of operations to operations, messages to messages, etc.
Other researchers attempt to find matching service descriptions using dictionary and domain-specific ontologies. However, the dictionary-based approach has limitations, and the conventional ontology-based approach requires human-built ontologies, which is time-consuming and hard to extend to other domains.
Still other researchers describe an approach to operation matching in web services which uses the parameters present in input and outputs of operations (i.e. messages) to determine similarity of operations in web services.
However, all of these approaches use simplistic web services available on the web. There are only a handful of parameters per operation, and only partial matches of parameters can be expected in realistic web services. Thus, it is not clear how these conventional methods scale to industrial strength web services that have few parameters each modeled though by a complete extensible markup language (XML) Schema Definition (e.g., an XSD schema) wherein lies the true information for matching parameters.